The Child
by Gear's Girl
Summary: A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.
1. Prologue

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers, just Meila Anastasia._

**A/N:** Please Review

**Summary: **A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.

* * *

**The** seven year-old girl smiled up at her mummy and daddy, as they got ready to go out for the evening. Mummy looked gorgeous in her long fancy navy blue and pale pink ball gown with her hair delicately swept up in a fancy style; mummy always look beautiful her bright blue eyes and glossy blonde curls. The girl wanted to look just like her mummy when she grew up. Daddy was the most handsome man in the world, he was tall and strong, and very, what did her aunty call him "debonair". Daddy wore a tuxedo of such a dark blue color that it was almost black and it made his dark blue eyes practically glow. They were the most radiant couple ever.

"You look beautiful Mummy," she told her mother.

"Why thank you my pet," her mother replied and patted the girl on the head. The little girl beamed. Daddy asked Mummy if she was ready to go. Mummy said yes and finished putting on her jewelry. Daddy came over, fastened Mummy's diamond necklace about her throat, and kissed the base of her neck.

"Not in front of the child dear," Mummy told Daddy. Mummy rose from her vanity and took her shall off the edge of the bed.

"Be good for nanny, child," Mummy instructed, as the girl wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and gave her a hug. Mummy patted her on the head.

"Be a good girl princess," Daddy told the little girl and gave her a kiss on the head. She watched them walk down the grand marble staircase. The butler opened the door for them as she called out,

"Mummy, Daddy I love you!"

Mummy and Daddy turned to look at her and three shots rang out.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Ch 1 Thirteen Years Later

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers, just Meila Anastasia._

**A/N:** Please Review

**Summary: **A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.

* * *

**Ch. 1 Thirteen Years Later**

**M**eila Anastasia Tate jogged through the crowded streets of New Tech City. She ran the same five-mile course everyday for the past five years when she was fifteen, _the child has the beauty of her mother and the mindset of her father_ her aunty had said that morning to her uncle before she left the house for her morning run.

Today, Meila ran a different course one that took her past the lake, her old house, and lastly where her parents now resided. As she ran by the old house, her stomach churned and she could feel the bile rising in her throat, today was the anniversary of her parents' unsolved murder. She had been seven and her parents and the butler had been shot before her very eyes. They had never saw it coming, she had called out to them telling them that she loved them…

**Flashback**

_"Mummy, Daddy I love you!" the seven-year-old Meila had cried out. Her parents had turned to look at her as she ran down the stairs to them. The butler had opened the door to have his throat slashed, there had been a cloaked figure standing at the door holding a gun he fired three shots. Daddy threw up a shield, but it was not quick enough, a bullet had gone through mummy and one through daddy the third had deflected and hit the chandelier it crashed down on mummy and daddy. Meila had run down to them and thrown herself on top of her parents. The figure had cackled and then disappeared in a flash. That's how her Aunty Z and Uncle Bridge had found her crying covered in her parents blood, wrapped in Daddy's arms. _

_"Bridge promise me…" her father's dying words. "Take care of the child…"_

**End Flashback**

Meila bit back a sob—her vision swarmed and the sidewalk rush up to meet her…

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers, just Meila Anastasia._

**A/N:** Please Review

**A/N:** I've been getting a lot of questions about how come Sky and Syd refer to their daughter as the child and how it seems out of character, all I have to say is to be patient and all will be explained, because if you look at the summary, Meila is just as confused as you guys are. Just keep reading and it will all make sense.

**Summary: **A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

"**C**hild wake up," Meila's aunt Z said, peering down at her niece who lay on the hospital bed before her. Meila's eyes fluttered open with a groan she blinked before asking,

"Aunty Z what happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital child, they found you unconscious outside of the old house," Z Carson answered.

"Aunty I'm 20," Meila said. "Why do you call me child?"

"Why were you unconscious?" Z asked changing the subject, looking at her niece who looked so much like her parents, the clear brilliant blue eyes, and long dirty blonde hair. Meila shrugged and said,

"I don't know, I was on my morning run and I went by the house as I do every time this day of the year as I have for the past five years since you and Uncle Bridge will finally allow me out of the house unescorted."

"That was for your safety Child," said Z. "Especially after what happened to your parents."

"Again, why do you and Uncle Bridge as well as did mummy and daddy always refer to me as the child?" asked Meila. "I have a name, its Meila Anastasia Tate, in case you have forgotten."

"Don't snap at me Child!" Z cried her eyes prickling with tears. Meila sat up and pulled the iv from her arm and removed the heart monitor clip from her finger, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped back into her joggers thankful she hadn't been changed into hospital clothes.

"If anyone asks," Meila said coldly. "The child was never here." She walked out of the room and Z burst into tears.

**A/N: Please Review! The chapters are short because i am busy with college and these are written out of procrastination of writing my papers for school.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers, just Meila Anastasia._

**A/N:** Please Review

**A/N:** I've been getting a lot of questions about how come Sky and Syd refer to their daughter as the child and how it seems out of character, all I have to say is to be patient and all will be explained, because if you look at the summary, Meila is just as confused as you guys are. Just keep reading and it will all make sense.

**Summary: **A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**M**eila drove her father's midnight blue vintage 2005 mustang down Oak street past her old house parking outside of it and gazing up at the mansion. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hair stood on end. A shiver shot down her spine before starting the car up and driving away.

**M**eila got out of the car and walked through the long unkempt grass of the SPD Cemetery, picking her way through the branches and such to the mausoleum that was the final resting place for her parents, and eventually the rest of their B-squad. She gripped the rose stems tighter as she entered.

"Ouch," she hissed shaking her left hand where one of the rose thorns had bit her flesh. She looked up at the two plaques that read

_Schuyler Wagner Tate_

_June 4th 2004-December 18th 2038_

_Loyal and Loving Father and Husband_

_Dutiful SPD 2 Blue and SPD 1 Red B-Squad Ranger_

_Rest in Peace_

And

_Sydney Amana Drew Tate_

_March 15th 2006-December 18th 2038_

_Gracious and Loving Mother and Wife_

_Dutiful SPD 5 Pink B-Squad Ranger_

_Rest in Peace_

"Hey Mummy, hey Daddy," she said kneeling before the plaques. "It's me, your daughter, Meila Anastasia. You probably knew me better as 'The Child'. Why did you always call me the Child? I was, I am your daughter. You know what, whatever. I thought I'd let you know that they still don't know who murdered you guys, you know SPD has really fallen apart after your deaths. Aunty Z and Uncle Bridge are super overprotective in raising me, up until last year I wasn't able to date, not that they allow me to anyways…I had to go everywhere with a body guard…I haven't told them that I inherited your powers. Yes, mummy I have your genetic power and daddy's. It's been thirteen years and tonight I am going to start my own investigation, after all I caused your death..."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers, just Meila Anastasia._

**A/N:** Please Review

**A/N:** I've been getting a lot of questions about how come Sky and Syd refer to their daughter as the child and how it seems out of character, all I have to say is to be patient and all will be explained, because if you look at the summary, Meila is just as confused as you guys are. Just keep reading and it will all make sense.

**Summary: **A daughter of two former rangers reflects on her childhood and how her parents always referred to her as The Child.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**M**eila zipped her black boots up and stood to look at herself in the mirror, she wore black leather pants, boots, and a long-sleeved black shirt. Her long dirty blonde colored hair was pulled back into a low ponytail cuffed with black leather ties, she slipped into her black leather jacket and grabbed her black hobo bag filled with her mother's metal pellets and her father's delta blaster and night vision goggles, with a penlight and notebook. She took a deep breath and looked about her room one last time, before crossing over to her window and silently jumping out the widow where she landed with catlike reflexes and ran around the back to her father's midnight blue motorcycle and helmet then road off into the night.

Meila looked up at the looming house before her; she took off her helmet and dismounted the bike, and walked up the stairs of her old house.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself, as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She withdrew the key from her pocket and opened the door…

**Flashback**

_Mummy and Daddy turned around to look at her and three shots rang out._

**End Flashback**

She felt her throat constrict and she stumbled into the house gasping for breath. Her eyes burned with tears and she collapsed on the red stained marble of the foyer in tears.

**A/ N: Please Review!**


End file.
